chaotic_prisonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rankup Ranks
Rank-up ranks are the different stages of the prison which you buy with in-game money. The perks are permanent unless otherwise stated. Any perks from lower ranks will be on the higher ranks too, unless otherwise stated. Ranks are listed from the cheapest to the most expensive: A Free You'll get this rank instantly when you join. Perks: * /smelt - Opens a GUI to click either Iron Ore or Gold Ore that will replace these blocks in your inventory with the ingots of the respective block. * /kit pick - Gives you a kit three days of an Efficiency 4, Unbreaking 3 Diamond Pickaxe with your name on it. * /kit starter - Gives you a copy of the items you get upon joining the game, formatted differently. be used again * /kit pvp - Gives you the PVP kit. Armor, Sword, Steak, and Golden Apples unenchanted. * /warp a * /warp pvp * /warp pvpmine * /warp FPS * /warp furnace * /warp trade * /trade * /marry * /g join * Basic Starting Commands /help etc. * /ah sell - Sells the item in your hand to the auction house for the price you set. You can do up to 10. 'B' $50,000 'C' $250,000 'D' $500,000 Perks: * /p auto * /p home * /p h # - # Is usually left blank, but players who bought another plot or custom ranks have more than one. /p h 2 would bring you to their second plot. * /p merge - Only if you've bought a second plot, or you merge with a friend. Up to 4. * /p unclaim * /p claim * /p delete | /p confirm * /warp parkour * /warp chapel * /warp maze * /warp plots 'E' $1,000,000 'F' $2,000,000 Perks: * /kit fortune - Pickaxe with Fortune 3, has your display name (nickname and rank letter) in the lore. 'G' $4,000,000 Perks: * /g create - Create a gang with the specified gang name. 'H' $8,000,000 'I' $14,000,000 'J' $20,000,000 Perks: * /shop blocks - Sell dirt, stonebrick, stone, and other, sometimes useless, blocks here. 'K' $25,000,000 Perks: * /kit kkit - Another pvp kit, higher protection. Resets every ten days. Kit has your name on it's lore. 'L' $35,000,000 'M' $50,000,000 'N' $100,000,000 Perks: * Name color changes from Light Gray &7 to Dark Gray &8 - Excludes donor rank name colors unless chosen to have no color. 'O' $180,000,000 'P' 300,000,000 'Q' $750,000,000 Perks: * FINALLY! Access to /auc - /auc 'R' $1,000,000,000 'S' $1,650,000.000 Perks: * Access to /kit silk - A Silk Touch I diamond pickaxe with your name in the lore. 'T' $2,000,000,000 'U' $2,400,000,000 'V' $3,200,000,000 'W' $5,000,000,000 'X' $6,000,000,000 Perks: * Name switches from Dark Gray to Gold &6 (excludes donor ranks) * /warp xpmine - A Mine filled with ores for you to gain XP off for more 'Y' $8,000,000,000 'Z' $10,000,000,000 'Completionist' $15,000,000,000 Perks: * /kit completionist * /warp completionist mine is pretty far from the spawnpoint * Name changes from Gold to Yellow &e (excludes donor ranks) * LONG Completionist prefix. 'Prestige I' $20,000,000,000 Perks: * Name changes from Yellow to Blue &b (excludes donor ranks) * /kit prestige1 - Forfeits /kit completionist * Auto-Blue chat &b * /warp prestige1 - You'll still have /warp completionist * /shop prestige1 'Prestige II' $25,000,000,000 Perks: * Name changes from Blue to Yellow &e (excludes donor ranks) * /kit prestige2 - Forfeits /kit prestige1 * /warp prestige2 - You'll still have /warp prestige1 and /warp completionist * Auto-Yellow chat &e * /shop prestige 2 'Prestige III' $35,000,000,000 Perks: * Name changes from Yellow to Gold &6 (excludes donor ranks) * /kit prestige3 - Forfeits /kit prestige2 * Auto-Gold chat &6 * /warp prestige3 - You'll still have /warp prestige1 and /warp completionist * /shop prestige3 'Prestige IV' $50,000,000,000 Perks: * Name changes from Gold to Red &c (exludes donor ranks) * /kit prestige4 * Auto-Red Chat &c 'Prestige V' $75,000,000,000 Perks: * Name changes from Red to Dark Red &4 (excludes donor ranks) * /kit prestige5 - Forfeits /kit prestige4 * Auto-Dark Red chat &4 'Ultra' $100,000,000,000 Perks: * /kit ultra * Continued Auto-Dark Red chat &4 * You'll have no more reason to save money except to buy gear or to give players for donations, or for a shop.